


The Thing About Overthinking.

by Amarillis39



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hermione likes to overthink, Idiots in Love, Misunderstandings, Naked Female Clothed Male, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39
Summary: Or the one time Hermione Granger was not The Brightest Witch of Her Age.___When in doubt - overthink. Isn't that the only way?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 28
Kudos: 151
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	The Thing About Overthinking.

**Author's Note:**

> So this little one-shot was written for the lovely [Amily](https://dragonlyart.tumblr.com) as I got inspired by her beautiful [Artwork](https://dragonlyart.tumblr.com/post/642038209979793408/inspired-by-willhavetheirtrinkets-story-ardent)
> 
> As always - unbeta'd.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy it.

Hermione fidgeted with the sash on her bottle green silk bathrobe. It was a gift from Draco, she smiled weakly as she smoothed the material that was barely covering her tanned thighs.

She let her mind wander as she made herself comfortable leaning against her boyfriend’s desk in his excessively showy home study. Heavy mahogany furniture and black leather armchairs screamed old money and power. The centrepiece of the room was the massive, antique desk that looked like it was meant to intimidate and scare. This was basically the definition of her boyfriend, harsh and show offy on the outside, all sharp angles and expensive suits. But deep inside he was the most devoted and loving person one could imagine. 

Or so she thought. He was distant these past few weeks, fidgety and anxious. Very un-Malfoy.

So like the powerful, self-sufficient and self-assured woman she was, she panicked and immediately decided he must be having an affair. Maybe her friends were right and he only ever showed any interest in the studious bookworm she was in order to redeem his name and influence. And now that she’s served her purpose he was out and about looking for more adventurous witches. Surely three years was enough to accomplish his goal.

Her face fell at the thought. She never claimed to be a sex goddess but she thought that maybe, just maybe, it was enough for this insatiable, gorgeous man she fell for so hard it hurt. 

She decided then, that she would let him go. It would be easier this way. But she needed him one last time before she could bring herself to do so. She was pathetic like that.

The swish of Draco’s Floo Network brought her back to the present. And she panicked again, he didn’t know she would be here. What if he brought his mistress over? Could one die of embarrassment?

“Hermione? Is everything alright, love?” he sounded concerned and thankfully he was alone. She took a moment to appreciate the beautiful man standing before her with his platinum hair tousled by the Floo travel. His robes were impeccable as always, his diamond cufflinks shining in the dim light of the room. Everything about him was beautiful, it was like looking at Michael Angelo’s masterpiece in human form. She loved every sharp angle of his face, the slight curve of his lips and his little crooked smirk when he found something she said amusing. She loved the dimples in his cheeks when he allowed himself a full-on smile. She loved his strong arms and hard planes of his muscles. She loved his mind and his ability to outsmart even the Golden Girl. She was so in love it hurt. It hurt because apparently he didn’t feel the same anymore. Did he ever?

“No… Y - Yes… I - I just thought I’ll surprise you is all…” she hated herself for stuttering. 

He lifted his eyebrow and fixed her with another concerned look as he shrugged his outer robe and threw it over the back of one of the armchairs, but thankfully he didn’t say anything, only closed the space between them and trapped her in his strong embrace. He lifted her effortlessly and sat her on the desk, stepping between her parted legs.  
“Talk to me, my love. What’s wrong?” How about: _you don’t love me anymore and can’t even say it?_

“N - Nothing, just kiss me…”

And he did. His lips were so soft and hot on hers it made her head spin. She loved it when he teased her bottom lip with his sinful tongue only to bite on it lightly a second later. She loved every touch, every sensation, every gasp that left his lips as he delved deeper into the kiss. She parted her lips for him and she forgot her own name as he explored every part of her mouth and caressed her tongue with his. 

Even in her heartbroken haze she couldn’t help the butterflies that erupted in her stomach as his hands roamed her body. He angled her head and kissed her with a new ferocity while his other hand inched up her exposed thigh.

“You’re so beautiful…” he whispered into the kiss, “missed you so much. My good girl!” she keened at the praise and tore at his tie and midnight blue button up he wore. He grabbed her hand lightly and kissed the inside of her palm, then the pulse point on her wrist. She gasped as his lips trailed the lines of the scar that marred her forearm. 

She pushed her feelings aside and pulled her robe open, she didn’t wear anything beneath and revelled in a choked gasp that left Draco’s mouth as his eyes drunk her bared body in. It made her feel empowered as she watched him bite on his bottom lip when the delicate fabric pooled around her hips.

Hermione didn’t have to wait long for a reaction. Draco slanted his lips on hers again in a searing kiss, he parted her legs further and teased her inner thighs with featherlight touches. She couldn't stop the shiver that ran through her body every time he touched her. And she didn’t even try to stop the moan that escaped her lips as he ran his long, skilled finger along her slit.

“Look at you, so wet for me, so ready... My good girl…” he panted into the crook of her neck,”my beautiful girl… Look what you’re doing to me, my sweet little Hermione,” and she cried out as he took her hand and laid it over the erection straining his trousers while simultaneously teasing her clit with his fingers.

He pushed her gently and laid her on the marble top of his desk. She hissed and arched her back at the cold touch of the surface beneath, but he didn’t waste even a second, fastening his lips over her quickly hardening nipple and sucking lightly, making her moan his name as she buried her fingers in his soft blonde locks. She loved it when he worshipped her breasts and he liked to take his time with it.

By the time Draco decided her breasts received sufficient attention and worship, Hermione was a mewling mess, splayed un-elegantly over her boyfriend’s desk and begging for more as his fingers slowly worked her up but never quite let her reach her peak. Draco loved it when she begged for release, always praising her so sweetly when she came undone. He only smirked in that unapologetically sinful way of his and his soft kisses and touches inched south. 

He whispered praises and dirty promises as he kissed the skin of her abdomen, making her arch into his touch even more as she stretched her hands above her head trying to grasp for purchase as she keened under his soft lips and wicked tongue. She hooked her legs around his waist, so desperate to bring him even closer. 

“Be patient, my sweetest…” he whispered against her navel and she held her breath when his lips were on her clit seconds later. She wanted to scream his name as he sucked ever so lightly on her little bud, his finger now dipping into her drenched opening. “So wet for me. So good…” his tongue was relentless as he took his time circling her clit and licking along her seam. All Hermione could muster in her bliss were incoherent whispers as he brought her closer to ecstasy. She felt the warmth spreading and overwhelming her lower abdomen as Draco did something with his devious tongue that always made her see stars.

Few more strokes of his tongue and the bubble of warmth in her belly suddenly burst and she let out a strangled scream as her entire body tensed only to be rendered boneless seconds later. He never stopped his ministrations, letting her ride her bliss as long as possible.

“If you could see yourself right now… So beautiful when you come on my tongue,” he whispered as he climbed back up her body, his lips glistening with her release. He looked feral as he slanted his hips down on hers again. “So delicious” he moaned as he let her taste herself on his tongue. She loved the sensation, the bittersweet taste of her pleasure. She almost forgot what she planned to do when she melted into the kiss and revelled the softest of touches along her sides and hips. 

Suddenly she sobered and froze in his arms.

“My love?” he looked down at her questioningly as he noticed the sudden change in the atmosphere.

“Draco, I know…” she managed and he blanched. Her heart broke into million pieces at the startled look in his eyes.

“Then I suppose there’s no reason to wait any longer…”

“Who is she?” Hermione tried to suppress the sob that threatened to tear out of her throat. She felt like her whole life was crumbling before her.

“I planned on doing it differently but... - What? Who ‘she’?” He looked stricken and confused. It suddenly dawned on her that there was a little chance she could be wrong. She was known to read into things too much sometimes. He pulled her up into a sitting position and claddled her face with his hands. A stray tear tore its way out of her eye and he wiped it with his thumb.

“You’re seeing someone, aren’t you?”

“I - What? Do you - Do you think that I...? Why?” He looked so lost that she wanted to kiss his worry away and bury her face into his neck and inhale the soothing fragrance of cedar and musk.

“Aren’t you?”

“Of course not. I love you… I could never…” he said vehemently and fixed her with a painful stare.

“Then why were you so distant? I thought… I thought… Oh Merlin, I’m so stupid…” she felt an angry blush on her cheeks as she thought she might have overreacted.

Realisation dawned on Draco and he dropped to his knees between her parted thighs.

“I didn’t know how to do this. I was afraid you’d say no… That’s why I was acting so weird…”

“What?” she froze, staring at him as he fumbled in his pocket with a shaking hand and produced a little velvet box.

“I imagined a little more romantic setting but here goes,” he took a deep breath, “I love you more than anything in this world, Hermione. You accepted me, fixed me and made me the happiest man to walk this earth. Please, my love… Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife? Marry me, Hermione…” he looked up with shining eyes that resembled molten silver and waited patiently as she let out relieved laughter through her tears. He held a platinum ring adorned with elegantly cut sapphire, her birthstone. It was not one of Black or Malfoy heirlooms, it was way too tasteful to be. He knew she didn’t like to flaunt her jewelry. He knew her so well and he wanted to marry her. She cursed her tendency to overthink.

“I’m an idiot… I’m such an idiot” she bent down, pulled his face to her and kissed him with all her might.

“Is that a yes?” he pulled away and smirked.

“Of course, Draco! But you’ll pay for scaring me like that…” she sobbed as he put the ring on her finger, his hands still shaking. 

“How about now?” He fixed her with a devilish stare and dived back between her thighs. And as she writhed in pleasure on his desk she saw a glimpse of the happy future she agreed to. She swore to stop overthinking and trust the man she vowed to marry as he brought her to the brink of ecstasy over and over again during the night and into the next morning.

She wouldn’t hold her breath and worry anymore, she wouldn’t doubt him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://amarillis39.tumblr.com) if you have any questions or just want to chat.
> 
> Also for Kinkuary 2021: Day 1: Praise Kink and Day 2:Clothed Sex


End file.
